Developments in the automobile industry over recent years have led to the continually-increasing use of integrated circuits in automobile components. One example of this trend can be seen in the components used in automobile radio systems. As industry technology has advanced, integrated circuits have become increasingly common in automobile radio and other stereo components. Nonetheless, the reception and processing of radio-frequency signals in a conventional automobile radio system requires a number of different circuits. This collection of circuits can require significant amounts of space, absorb a substantial supply of power, and add excessive complexity to an automobile radio system.